Let There Be Love
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: "The first night wasn't supposed to happen, but we both thought something more of it―that's what we told each other the next day. We started seeing each other secretly for the next few months, but then something happened, something that made us the three percent on the back of a box of condoms." READ AND REVIEW!
1. Something New

**Hey guys, it's Kf103pixie here and I have been OBSESSED with M-Rated fanfics. So...I thought I'd write one, just for the fun of it. I hope it's good enough for you guys!**

It's been a rather dreary Tuesday night in Miami, Florida. In fact, that's sugarcoating it. It's been storming for the past four hours now and the electricity is bound to shut down at any given moment for the entire city. Yeah, it's that bad

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, two 17-year-old best friends and musical partners since their freshman year of high school, sat together in Austin's father's office at his family's mattress store, _The Moon's Mattress Kingdom_, working on their history homework to prep for the finals that were coming closer and closer to them.

Austin slumped further down into the office chair and attempted to balance a pencil on his nose, but lost his focus once a clad on thunder struck nearby.

"So who was the democratic nominee for presidency in 1926?" Ally asked as she turned to her musical partner. But once she saw that he had somehow managed to get his pointer finger stuck inside a tiny hole driven in his father's black desk, she knew that it was going to be a while before he would able to focus on something else besides what his childlike mind was thinking at the moment.

"What did you do this time," she dared herself to ask the rhetorical question.

"Well..." he trailed off in a high-pitched tone. "I might've tried to get my penny that was fell in the hole, then I might've gotten my finger stuck in there while I was trying to get Abe Lincoln out of the hole of darkness." Ally laughed good-heartedly at his excuse. But never less, she knew that the nearest drug store that carried some sort of cream was miles away.

"So how do you plan to get out of this predicament?" She asked him.

"Good news is, I got out of studying." He stated, but regretted the words once they came out of his mouth.

Ally bit her lip to prevail from laughing at his simple mistake, the second one that he's made. "So you want me to quiz you while your finger's life is at stake?" Austin shook his head vigorously as his eyes widened.

"Alls, this is my finger! I have to play instruments using his amazing finger!" He complained.

"You should've thought of that _before_ you put your finger in that hole!" Ally criticized.

_ That's not the only hole I'll be putting my finger in, _Austin thought, but quickly shook it off. He knew that he couldn't have those thoughts, especially about his _best friend._ They were good friends, and that was all.

Suddenly, his knee started bouncing up and down on the ground in a rhythmic pattern that he couldn't control. Images of things that could―but shouldn't―happen between him and his best friend.

_ Besides, she'll never like you back, even if you like her_, he told himself.

A small, pale flash of color appeared before his eyes, grabbing his attention. And once he came back to planet Earth, he saw that it was Ally's hand that was moving back and forth. "Anybody home?"

"Yeah," he excused, "just trying to figure out how I could feed Dez's fifteen fish if I don't have my finger." Yeah, that's right, hanging out with someone as deranged as Dez does have its perks.

"Right, because Dez would trust his collection of _dead _fish with someone who forgets something as simple as the democratic nominee for presidency in 1926." She said. _Maybe if we twist his finger constantly, then it'll ease out, _she thought. "Let's do that," she initiated.

A look of confusion spread across Austin's face. "Do what," he asked. "you were thinking in your head again." He complained. Ally had had a habit to do that. And in cases like these, Austin really wished she was one of those girls who would actually _tell_ the plan before saying they would do it.

"Just twist your finger slowly and constantly, while pulling upwards, then it should come out." She explained. Austin nodded then stood up out of the chair, pulling on his wrist. Ally stood up also and walked over to where she was right next to him.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod it huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrtttttttttttssssssss!" Austin cried, but then looked down at his finger in excitement. "Wait...I almost got it!" Then, he yanked his wrist back one last time, feeling some pressure once he yanked his elbow back forcefully, and freed his red and throbbing finger from any further harm.

"Alls," he said, but turned around and noticed that she was curled up on the floor against a wall, holding her eye. "what happened?" He rushed over to her side and gently took his hand in hers so he could see the wound.

"You elbowed me, dumb ass." She deadpanned. The flatness of her voice changed though, being replaced with tears that began to drip out of her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't cry. I hate it when you cry," he immediately hugged her and rubbed his arm up and down her back, feeling the clasp of her bra strap through her thin red shirt. _How easy would it be to undo one of those?_ He wondered, but simply withdrew the question out of his head once again, trying to rid the inappropriate fantasies that were playing in his head.

Austin leaned back and successfully removed Ally's hand from her injured eye, taking the sight of the red and swollen eye that would soon turn purple and black. _That's not the only thing besides my finger that'll be red and swollen in a few minutes, _he insisted, but instantly came into a battle with the two men that were bickering on his shoulder: one telling him that he should give up the friend-zone for something more, the other telling him that he shouldn't jeopardize his friendship.

"Here," he cooed to his best _friend_. He then leaned in towards her eye and kissed her closed eye softly, not wanting to put Ally through any pain, even though she was already in some because of him. _I hope that I'll give her some more pain down south_, Austin's mind narrated. _God damn these hormones._

Suddenly, a wave of desire came over him, building his courage by the second. He felt that he had to do it, even if she didn't want to do it. He had to see what it'll really feel like. "Hey, can I try something?" And once she nodded in approval, her lips already parted slightly, Austin leaned in slowly towards her pink lips and grazed his over hers.

It almost felt..._perfect_. The only way that he could think to solve it, was to get the full experience. He leaned in again and enveloped his lips upon her in a desperate, loving kiss. Feeling the sweet taste of her watermelon lip gloss, he wished he could go any further, but he knew that he was only allowed one kiss, and that saddened him. For the first time, he felt like everything was all right in the world. There was no wars being fought, there were no children being starved, everyone had a home with a loving family. And that utopian society was being brought upon him by a simple kiss.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away and sitting next to her. "I don't know what came over me." He apologized, trying to make it seem like he only did that for himself.

But Ally surprised him by telling him that he was perfectly fine. "And besides, I kind of enjoyed it." She said, blushing and smiling all at once. Austin soon mimicked her actions and buried his head in his hands, trying to hide himself from the humiliation that would never come.

Surprising him, he soon found his lips on hers again, and she was kissing him _back_. It was all too surreal, but nothing told him that this was a phony dream that woke him up at 3 A.M. He cupped her cheeks with his rough hands eagerly and tilted his head, enjoying the sensation that was coursing through his veins. Ally soon tangled her fingers through his platinum blond hair that felt like velvet against her heated fingers. She loved the feeling of his 5 o'clock aftershave, giving a light tickle to her little palms as their kisses became more hungry, more needy.

Austin soon took dominance, biting Ally's lower lip, making her gasp. Taking the opportunity that he hoped for, he seized his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. Ally never thought that kissing with tongue was ever going to be merriment, but here she was, swirling her small tongue with her best _friend. _And she could tell you it was the best thing that she's ever felt in her whole damn life.

The duo stood up at the same time, never losing the strong connection that they deemed as the reason they're still alive to this day. Austin's hands then travelled from her waist, to the small of her back, then they slowly crept down to squeeze her perfect, round ass.

"_Damn...,_" Austin whispered between the small moan that escaped his mouth when Ally tugged at the ends of his hair.

"You like that, baby?" She asked him seductively, smirking on the inside. She then gave a full on grin when she left his mouth to attack his exposed neck, causing a creature-like groan to murmur from his throat. Attacking his neck with now rough kisses, she bit the skin on his collarbone tightly, imagining the expression that was present on his face.

Austin grabbed her face and brought his lips to her in a hard, passionate kiss, and repeated this action many, many times. He now knew what was going to happen, and there was no holding back anymore. He scooped Ally bridal style, never breaking the kiss, and moved them into the back room of the store, where random mattresses were on beds, ready to ship. Austin laid Ally down on the nearest bed, now beginning to take off his green t-shirt that was wrinkled with someone's fists gripping it tightly. Ally eagerly followed his actions by discarding her shirt as well, throwing it in some random direction that she gave no thought about.

Ally then giggled excitedly once she felt Austin's red and swollen lips leave hers to attend to her breasts that were complimented by her red lace bra that Trish bought her from _Victoria's Secret._ She eagerly took off the clasp that was fastened on her upper back when she could tell that Austin wasn't having so much luck. Besides, porn can only do so much for you. It's not like Austin kept on forgetting to watch a certain video on the internet that taught how to undo a bra clasp. Her entire upper body was now naked, and Ally couldn't feel anymore embarrassed.

She knew that she didn't have the biggest boobs, she knew that she didn't have that big ass that many girls strutted off everyday at school. "Why are you embarrassed?" Austin asked her gently as she covered herself with her arms.

"My body isn't that great," she responded. She gained confusion once Austin shook his head and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Ally, your body is perfect. In fact, this is exactly what I wanted it to look like. It's perfect." Ally smiled widely at this and kissed him passionately, pouring countless emotions into those few seconds.

"Oh my god..._Austin_!" Ally cried out when Austin bit her erect nipple and kneaded the other with his hand. He began to suck on the little tip, which gained many arousing moans from one of the victims of this sex crime. But his mouth left her nipple and began to leave light kisses all over her flat stomach all while Ally tugged at the ends of his hair once more.

Austin smirked once he almost kissed the button on her jeans. He looked up at his fantasy girl and asked in a husky tone, "May I?" And once he was given that nod, he undid the button and began to unzip the zipper with his teeth, turning both of them on even more. Austin groaned, feeling that one area of skin press tightly against his jeans when he slipped off his jeans to join the pile of the unavailing clothing that was scattered amongst the dirty floor.

"Holy god..." Ally gasped as she saw the large bulge in his underwear. She estimated that he had to be at least eight to nine inches long. She hoped for dear life that he was a nine. Because if he was, _boy_, was she in for the time of her life.

And even though Austin didn't need to, he went ahead and said, "I'm glad you noticed that I was given to you from the gods." Ally resisted the urge to slap the smirk on his face. Instead, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his in a kiss that could burn the city down to the ground in flames.

The urge grew even more, and Ally could swear that her lower region was throbbing more than her heart was beating. Either way, they both were beating quicker than sound, quicker than light. She almost didn't notice when her wet panties was dragged down her warm thighs, but she sure as hell noticed that two fingers jabbed straight into her wet pussy. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in delight. Soon, loud, sexual moans were coming out of her mouth as Austin's fingers traveled around her. She gripped Austin's shoulders unbearably and scratched the dear life out of his back until she could feel the raw flesh underneath her fingers, blood nearly seeping through.

Suddenly, Ally felt some sort of tightness in her stomach. It felt like...someone was taking her stomach and squeezing it with their fists. She knew in the back of her head the answer, but she refused to believe that it came this quickly. She had never come before, so she was new to the field. Ally kept pondering thoughts like these whilst loudly moaning and groaning the name of her partner as he curled his fingers beneath her. But that all soon stopped, for Austin's fingers left her entrance, soon being replaced with his tongue.

A screams of joyousness emerged from Ally as she thrusted her hips forward, but not enough to hurt Austin or his god-given tongue. She read in Trish's magazines that this was one of the best things to experience on the surface of the planet, besides actual sex itself. Ally _begged_ Austin to keep going, she wanted to do this over and over again, because she was now addicted to his touch.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Ally asked nervously. She thought things were going just fine, so why did it have to end?

"Because now I'm ready. The question is―" Austin then touched the tip of him to Ally's entrance. "―are you?" Ally nodded her head desperately. She wanted this more than anything in the world, and she was ready as hell for it. Austin pushes himself into Ally, dreading the pain that she was going to feel the morning after.

"One thing," Austin asked, "are you on the pill?"

"Yes I am, just fuck me already!" Ally ordered desperately.

"Sweet Jesus! _Fuck!_" Ally panted out as her partner entered her. It felt kind of weird at first; the only thing that she's ever stuck up in her were her fingers and the occasional vibrator. None of which felt as good as _this._

Austin's eyes rolled to the back of his head in the midst of the breathtaking move. Ally felt so …. so …._tight _and _wet._ And he knew that this took the cake for the best day of his life. He was ecstatic that he could have this affect on someone who he never thought he'd get. Ally could've gotten the captain of the football team for all he knew because of her looks, but none of the mattered to him. All he knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

_Does she like me being in her?_ Austin thought as he sucked on the nipple to Ally's boob, staying within her.

"Move it," Ally demanded, coming out of her shell even more than she already had. And Austin was a good boy, so he always did what he was told, unless it was something stupid.

"_Faster!_"Ally cried out as Austin picked up the pace, coming in and out of her quickly. "Oh, _yes!_" Ally cheered as Austin's member hit her g-spot expertly. Is this what it's like to have your sexual dreams come true?

The only sound that could be heard at the moment were the loud clads of lightning, the booms of thunder, and the two horny and naked teenagers having sex.

"Keep up with me, baby," Austin said while smacking his body against Ally's, retreating back, then repeating the process. Without warning, Austin's cock began to twitch slowly, then faster. He didn't have much strength left to continue, but he kept going. If he was going down, he was taking Ally down with him. But that wasn't a problem, because Ally began to feel that same cramping feeling beneath her vagina. They both immediately labeled this as something they both had been looking forward to this for quite a while.

"Austin … I'm gonna …,"Ally tried to warn him, but it was of no use. She could feel the juices oozing from her hole and onto her partner. She also felt his squirting into her system, and she couldn't think of anything better, even being eaten out of wasn't as good as this!

"_Damn_," Austin commented as he collapsed on the full size bed, right next to Ally. Then he looked at her lovingly and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." And it was true. She had no idea about the many wet dreams he's had because of her, the boners at the beach when she would bend over in a bikini, and her boobs bouncing when she jogged up or down the stairs.

Ally blushed a deep crimson and attempted to catch her breath. She knew that she would be limping in the morning, but she'll just wrap her ankle and say that she tripped down the stairs. It was a pretty good excuse, if she did say so herself. She cuddled next to Austin and rested her head on his chest, listening to his beautiful heartbeat that could rock her to sleep every night.

_I wish I could wake up every morning to see Austin right there beside me,_ she thought. _And also the occasional orgasm when we're both feeling up to it._

"I love you, Alls," Austin admitted shyly. He had only said those words to his family, never to anyone else. But this was different, because he knew that if he said those words, then everything would be alright. What concerned him was that Ally hadn't said it back.

But that all changed when she kissed Austin's lips softly and said, "I love you too, Austin."

And that was all that mattered.

**Like it? Hate it? This is my first time writing a sex-scene, so I don't know if I did any good or not...**

**Please review?**


	2. The Morning After

**Hey guys, here's the SECOND chapter of 'Let There Be Love'. First of all, I thank you all SOOOOOO much for the AMAZING reviews that I got for the last chapter, and especially the follows and favorites I got, they all mean so much to me!**

"Alls," Austin murmured sleepily once he half-opened his eyes. "Alls, wake up." He stretched lazily across the bed, careful not to bump his partner.

Ally pushed herself up and sat up straight against the headboard, then took in her surroundings.

Last night wasn't just another dream, she was really naked in the warehouse for a mattress kingdom that belonged to her naked friend. And the pain, well, she definitely didn't dream of that. Like she thought before, she could just wrap her ankle and say that she tripped down the stairs.

"What time is it?" She asked him, suddenly aware that his parents could come in at any moment. She quickly scrambled out of bed and picked up her scattered clothes. At his response of "7:36 AM," she hurried the process, knowing that his parents usually come at around 7:45 to get the store ready for the day. "Shit, Austin, do you guys have any Febreeze and a bandage wrap?"

Austin nodded, also scrambling into his clothes. "You know, I had a great time last night." As he bend down to put on his blue jeans, he winced slightly, feeling the aftermath of having someone scratching your back in a sexy manner. He smirked to himself and grabbed his jeans from the floor. _Boy_, he thought, _she was one hell of a scratcher._

He watched Ally frantically spray the freshener on the semen stain, an expression of worry written across her face. "Would you relax?" He asked her. "It's not like their gonna be on time. Remember when we were thirty minutes late to your family barbecue?" He sat down on the bed and watched as Ally wrapped her ankle with the bandage. "Did I hurt you last night?" _Oh shit, I don't remember her screaming in pain! But I do remember her screaming for something else…._

"My ankle really isn't injured. It's just that I know I'm going to be limping, so I kinda don't want my father to find out from one of your ex-girlfriends that I had sex with my best friend." Austin smirked, stood up, and hugged Ally from behind, his bare chest touching her thin shirt.

"You know, I hope we aren't just friends after this," he said whilst attacking the back of her neck with kisses.

Ally moaned lightly and placed her hands over Austin's, which were resting on her flat stomach. "Me either, but we were just friends twenty-four hours ago." Ally was enjoying the feel of his hot breath against her skin.

Suddenly, they drew apart after hearing the door to the entrance open and two voices talking. The two teens looked at each other with fear and raced to get the rest of their clothes on.

"Honey, did Austin ever come home last night?" Mimi Moon asked Mike Moon as they walked into Mike's office.

"That's strange, their books are here, but the two aren't," Mike said once they walked into his office.

Austin jumped on top of a random bed, fully clothed, and sprawled out across the mattress. Ally did the same on top of a different mattress, purposely letting one of her feet dangle off the edge.

"Aw," Mimi cooed as she spotted the two. "They're sleeping." She drew her voice to a whisper, smiling sweetly at the teenage girl she hoped her son would take a special liking to.

"What do you think they did last night?" Mike asked nervously, crossing his arms and examining the room for anything suspicious. His attention was drawn to the two pairs of socks on the ground. "Look, Mimi," he exclaimed, "their socks are on the ground! I bet you anything that studying wasn't the only thing they were doing!" If this were a cartoon, then you could see the steam pouring out of his ears and nose.

But Mimi just gave her husband a blank look. "Mike, I'm pretty sure that nobody in the world can sleep with socks on except for small children And besides, they're both fully clothed."

"But Lord knows if they were before we came in!" Mike was a stubborn man, and he would admit to this. He knew that Ally was a sweet girl on the outside, but who knows what's on the inside! _She could just be using my son for fame and fortune. That, and popularity. Oh, bitches love popularity!_

Austin then turned around slowly, rubbed his eyes, and mumbled sleepily. "Dad? Mom? What time is it?" He smirked to himself when he heard his mother scolding his dad for waking up their son.

Ally decided to play along as well. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and opened her eyes, yawning in the process. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Moon. How long have we been out?"

"Not long, Dear," Mimi said. "So did Austin behave himself well last night?" She winked at Ally, having no idea what the two teens interpreted it as.

"Austin was fantastic," Ally reviewed. "The only moment where he wasn't bright was when he got his finger stuck in the hole in your desk." Ally was looking at Mike when she said this, laughing a little bit when she could practically feel Austin blush in embarrassment.

"You are a 17 year old man! How on Earth did you get your finger stuck in my desk?" He lectured his son, crossing his arms and rested them on his chest. He was aiming to embarrass his son in front of a pretty girl, but that was all ruined when they all heard a familiar song from outside the store.

Austin jumped up out of the bed. "ICE CREAM!" He ran to another room, grabbed his wallet, and ran out the store.

Ally began giggling. Austin's inner child never failed to amuse her. "Five bucks says he gets the Tweety Bird one with the blue gum balls for the eyes." Then, Ally pretended to lay an amount of money next to her.

Mike rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't but the _entire_ truck." He then walked out suit.

"So how did Austin really behave?" Mimi asked once Mike was out of earshot.

Ally continued to smile as she talked. "I was surprised on how he actually listened when I lectured him about the Harlem Renaissance." _Good job, Alls,_ she told herself. _Austin's ability to lie is rubbing off on you._

"Uh huh," Mimi said, unconvinced. "And how was the sex last night?" Ally's eyes widened and her head jerked to look at Mimi.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

Mimi walked over to Ally and sat down next to her. "You've got about three hickeys that are barely visible on your neck and I can see that you're in a little bit of pain each time I look at you, and it's obvious that it's not because you 'hurt your ankle'". Damn, Mimi was spot on.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ally said, biting the inside of her cheek. She knew that she could talk to Mimi about anything, even if it was about having sex with her son. But Mimi held up her pinkie, which wrapped around Ally's, and promised her.

The beans were now out. "Okay, kissing him was like I was flying around the world, french kissing him became a turn on―"

"But what about the sex?" Mimi asked excitedly. If you asked one of Mimi's friends, she absolutely _loved _talking about the intercourse. "Come on, I've caught my son a few times masturbating to porn and watching multiple sex scenes on R-rated movies. He has to be good!" Mimi never meant to make Ally any more nervous, but that was just the way things happened.

"The sex was _really_ great," Ally gushed. "I was really surprised because I knew Austin was a virgin, and so was I, but it was almost like he was an expert."

Mimi squealed in delight. "And I bet he had the time of his life: he has a girl that's so pretty! That, and you're like what, a D in bra size?" She looked down at Ally's chest and saw that she could even pass as a DD.

Ally looked down, even more embarrassed now, and looked at her boobs. _They look all right,_ Ally thought.

"So how did it happen?" Mimi asked, turning to face Ally properly. She grabbed both of Ally's hands and looked Ally in the eye with excitement and curiosity. Mimi obviously had a habit for sticking her nose in other people's businesses, but she could keep many secrets without telling a soul.

"Well, when he got his finger stuck in the hole in Mike's desk, he elbowed me on accident trying to get it out. Then when he was looking at my injured eye, he asked if he could kiss me, and I said yes."

"Then one thing led to another….?" Mimi assumed, glad when Ally blushed and looked down. She squealed once again. Mimi was a true teenager at heart, and today was just like a daytime sleepover for her.

"You were right when you said he was a good kisser," Ally's face filled with wonder. "But how did you know that he was a good kisser?" Mimi sighed and her smile slightly dropped.

"I overheard one of his ex-girlfriends on the phone one time, gloating about how a certain blond boyfriend of hers could kiss like no man she's used before."

"Oh, I remember her! Wasn't her name….Birdie?" Ally asked, smirking.

"No, that's just what other people gave her." The two girls laughed together.

Ally was so glad that she could talk to someone else's mom like they were her best friend. She could have these types of conversations with Trish, but they just wouldn't be the same.

Then again, nothing would be the same because of last night. And it never will be ever again.

And Ally knew that for sure.

**Okay, so I'm going to give you the truth about this: this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, so I didn't really plan this out. But….maybe I can make an exception for you guys? ;D**

**So until my fingers type again…. **

**BYE!**


	3. Never Be the Same

**Hello fanfictioners…*turns around in an office chair whilst stroking a cat* I've been expecting you. *sinister smile***

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU GUYS CARE!**

**I would like to say that I did my best to put all of you guys' suggestion in the story, but I unfortunately couldn't work them all in. So, I apologize if you don't see yours, I'm truly sorry about that! **

**And I would like to apologize for the long update, I just haven't had the time to be in front of a computer lately and it's going to be that way for just another week, but after that, I WILL WRITE!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

After the conversation with Mimi began to drift off in to funny moments when we were in middle school, Austin came back with a Tweetie Bird ice cream, Mike, who wore an embarrassed expression, following him suit.

"Hey Alls," Austin said, taking a seat next to me, making sure not to sit too close so he could convince his parents that we were just friends. I also hoped that we were really more than just friends. I've had a crush on him ever since he matured―his looks. Let's face it: this boy doesn't grow up, he just gets bigger.

I looked at the said blond boy and smiled softly, feeling Mimi's warm smile from next to me.

"Well," Mimi said, patting her knees once then standing up. "I'm going to man the register." She looked over at Mike and told him that he still had some paperwork to fill out from their suppliers. Mimi obviously knew that we would want some privacy to talk about what happened last night, given that she winked at Austin and me.

Once Austin's parents left the room, he turned to me. "So, what did you and Mom talk about while I was gone?" He said, taking a big lick of the yellow treat, and I couldn't help but stare at his tongue that was in my mouth and in _me_ just several hours ago. I craved his tongue to run from my chest down to my pelvic area, giving me the pounding sensation in my lower region.

"Um..." I stuttered out, "We, uh, talked about...uh…" I looked up at his eyes from his moving lips to concentrate, but I found myself deeper in the trance that I was put under. I snapped out of the hypnosis, turning to look over at the bed frames from across the warehouse. I swung my feet back and fourth as I spoke. "She may have figured out that we did _it_." I bit my lip and squinted my eyes, reading for his blowout.

But his tone was low, but still shocked. "What?"

I craned my head to look at him. "She figured it out all by herself, I didn't tell her anything! She was actually kind of happy about it." I smiled nervously, not knowing what would set him off. Any boy would be rather pissed that his mother found out about his sex life.

Austin placed a hand on my shoulder and I had a weird burning feeling in my lungs. "I know my mom," he said, "and she hates it whenever a girl likes me. She's always so critical of them and never thinks that they're good enough."

I let his words sink in. What if she didn't like me, and just acted like she did so she wouldn't hurt my feelings? What if she hates me and throws darts at a picture of me whenever she's alone? What if she thinks of me whenever she's in front of a punching bag? What if she doesn't want me to be anywhere near Austin?

Oh god, I don't think I can do that.

He's my drug―he's my life support. He's what I think about when I wake up in the morning to get me going. He's what cheers me up whenever I get a bad grade. He's makes me lose focus on homework whenever he's talking to another girl. He's the reason that I look forward to work every day. He's always makes me feel special whenever he looks me in the eyes. He makes my breath shorten whenever our legs are touching. He's what makes me wish that we were more than just friends.

I leaned back on the bed and put my hands on my forehead, which began to heat up gradually.

If Mimi didn't like me, then I would have to sneak out with Austin just so I could be with him. That would be cool, it'd be like a forbidden love thing.

What am I thinking? It's not forbidden _love._ It was just a one night fling, and he probably thought nothing of it. Just some experience to get him on his feet so he'll know what to do when he actually finds a girl that he actually likes. He will never think more of me than just a friend.

I bet he probably said 'I love you' because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. He knew that my heart was always on the line, and I bet that he just didn't want to push it over the edge.

No, that's not how it's going to be. I'm a big girl, I can take the pain. Besides, rejection and hopes crashing down is what makes you stronger than ever before. That's how you become a warrior.

"Austin?" I looked over at his smooth back that was covered with his green shirt and couldn't help but wish that my hands were roaming them.

He twisted around and looked at me, but I sat back up so he wouldn't hurt his neck. "Yep?"

I freaked out at the last minute. I couldn't bear to face his reaction, so I said something that would make sure that he didn't know what he was thinking. "Hi."

Austin laughed lightly, thinking that I would say something serious, which I was what I originally planned to do. I could tell by how tense and uneasy he was that something was on his mind. He scratched his neck, something he only does when he's nervous. He's definitely thinking about something.

**Austin's POV:**

Dude. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? She's your best friend, she doesn't even love you back! Just because she likes spending time with you doesn't mean that the feelings were mutual.

And you just couldn't have helped yourself, could 'ya? You just _had_ to go in there and have sex with her. You just _had_ to kiss her soft, plump, pink…big―

Oh hey, boobies!

No, stay on track!

Watch them wiggle, see them jiggle.

Stay on track. Track…running…boobs bouncing up and down…

I had big ones in my mouth last night.

Dude, never brush your teeth again.

Why can't I just get some more?

Because she only thinks of you as a friend. When she said that she loved you, she only said it back because she didn't want to make you feel bad. It's not good to get your hopes up like this.

I decided to speak, trying to break the awkward silence that I filled with my thoughts. My head hung low because I was afraid to look her in the eyes. "Ally, in all honesty, what was last night to you?"

I heard her sigh before saying, "What do you mean?" All of the sudden, I could feel something warm against my leg, and I saw that it was Ally's leg. We must've scooted closer together without knowing.

"I mean…how did you think of it? Was it a one night thing, or―"

"Austin," she placed a hand on my thigh and it reached dangerously closer to my region. "That was more than a one night stand to me," she sputtered out, apparently not knowing how to say it. Our arms brushed against each other and I lifted my head to meet her gaze, now realizing the little distances between our lips.

I tried my best not to smile, but a little grin poked out. "Good," I whispered, inching closer to her where our noses were touching.

The lack of our entire bodies not being completely connected was torturous, and I couldn't take it any longer, so I closed the gap between us and our lips collided.

As she began to kiss back, my hand ran up her neck and tangled itself in to her soft, chestnut hair as our lips worked against each other.

I was ecstatic. The girl of my dreams likes me back, and even though I wasn't so sure of that, I would take what I could get. I've always spent time in class, dreaming about the day when I would say something sweet to her, place a hand on her stretched stomach that carried an unborn child, and her left hand, which had a gold wedding ring on her finger, would fly to her mouth. I try to make her fall in love with me by making her laugh, but when she laughs, I'm the one that's falling in love.

The kiss deepened when I tilted my head to the right and smashed our lips together. Her soft lips were mesmerizing against mine and I remembered why I dreamed of her being mine in the first place. She was perfect, not because she was flawless, but because she had these quirks that made her so adorable and attractive at the same time, something no other girl would do. Flawless isn't perfect, that's why I'm not attracted to cheerleaders anymore. They all just try to be flawless and become a Barbie.

Ally's hands played with the hair at the nape of my neck and she poked her tongue out, trying to gain access. I gladly granted her wish, and her tongue explored my mouth, making my eyes nearly roll back.

I started dueling her tongue with mine, not wanting her to take control, even though I wanted her to.

Suddenly, my neck started to hurt, and I knew the best way out of it. I grabbed Ally's hips and gently lifted her up and onto my lap. Her legs wrapped around my waist securely and my hands went to her lower back, then higher, and higher, until they reached the bump of her bra strap, making me realize how much I wanted it off.

As if she read my mind, Ally told me how my parents were just in the other room. The rebel in me wanted to do _it_ anyway, which would make the sex even hotter, but that one thing, I think it's called a brain, told me that we should probably go some place else where my parents wouldn't be looking.

Standing up, I grabbed Ally's hand and rushed us out of the side door that led to the parking lot, this way my parents wouldn't see our undeniable lust for each other.

We made our way over to my white pick-up truck, and right when our doors closed, Ally crawled over to my lap and began to kiss my neck.

"A-Ally," I panted out, "we have to wait, baby." She moaned in response, causing my hard-on to erect even more. My hands instinctively flew to her hips and began to creep down into her shorts, glad that she couldn't find her underwear this morning, which I had in my back pocket.

Slowly, she crept off of me. Her lips were swollen and red when she looked at me with that sex hair of hers, which turned me on even more.

I reached into one of my pockets and fished for my car keys blindly, not wanting to take my eyes off of the brunette. Jabbing the key into the ignition, I buckled myself in and began to speed away from the mattress store once Ally sat back in her seat, anticipating what was going to happen next.

After driving for about five minutes, I pulled into my driveway and Ally and I jumped onto each other, attacking each other with slobbery kisses. I bit on Ally's neck, causing her hands to grip my hair even tighter than she had already had.

Somewhere in the midst of the hard-core make-out session, we had moved to the backseat. Ally was on top, and I had my back laid down on the fake leather seats.

Ally's hands crept up my shirt and began to slide it off of my torso, my panting chest being exposed. She began to leave light kisses all over my exposed body, and I couldn't get enough of it. I was in pure bliss.

I bit my lip harshly as her lips began to travel down south, where my erection was constricted due to my jeans. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my zipper. Ally took off my jeans and threw them to the bottom of the seats. Then, she threw off my underpants and my member sprung up. I noticed that the tip was turning purple, and I craved nothing more than for something hot and wet to be wrapped around it.

I looked up to see Ally's eyes full of lust and need. Lowering her head, she took me into her mouth and began to suck. I cried out in joy, my hands flying to her hair and pulling her down even further.

She bobbed her head up and down my penis and my toes curled. I was moaning loudly and I couldn't get enough of her hot, little mouth that was wrapped around me. It was almost like I was flying in broad daylight.

My hips flew up, trying to get my entire length to be inside her, and it worked. Luckily, Ally showed no signs of choking or trouble breathing, so I kept on going, filling myself inside her mouth even more as she tongue worked wonders.

Suddenly, I began to twitch inside of her mouth. After a few more twitches, I released my load and I wished that it would've happened just a few minutes later, so I could enjoy this even longer.

I smiled widely as I looked down at Ally's beautiful face. Her cheeks were scarlet red and she licked her lips seductively. I wanted nothing more than to just take her, right in the backseat of my car.

"You know," I said, panting, still trying to catch my breath. "This isn't fair: I'm stripped, but you're still fully clothed." I looked down her thin, red shirt and noticed that her chest was rising up and down, causing her boobs to shake. I sat up quickly, digging my face in to her boobs, and flipped us over so I was on top.

My hands flew up Ally's top, taking it off, as I feverishly kissed her all over her neck and above her bra line. Once I unhooked her bra, I began sucking on the left nipple harshly, almost as if I was trying to get milk out of it.

Ally's breathing was shallow and heavy, and every once in a while, she'd scream my name in delight. Her hands began to roam around my bare body as her eyes shut in suspense. My tongue slid down her breasts, down her stomach, and to the button of her jeans and immediately slid those down her smooth, long legs without hesitation.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we almost didn't hear my phone ring.

"You should get that," Ally said while kissing my neck.

I shook my head in response. "I'm sure it can wait," but I didn't expect what came next.

"_Hey, it's Dez. I just called to let you know that I'm gonna borrow your car for a couple hours, since I know you're gonna be with Ally all day and you always keep your car unlocked. My car broke down and Trish wants space for her shopping bags. So, Trish and I are going to be at the mall, if you're wondering where we're at. Oh, and by the way, I'm standing at your front door, so I know that your car's here._" The sound of something shutting signaled us that the message had ended, and we were screwed.

Our eyes widened dynamically and we began to scramble around, trying to get our clothes on, muttering curse words in the process. Ally fixed her messy hair while I tried to calm down my hormones that were so close to being released.

"Quick," I said, "go through the door and behind the bushes." I pointed out the right backseat window to my neighbor's garden, where there were some big shrubs that we could hide in.

Ally opened the door quietly and slid onto the concrete, me following suit. I softly shut the car door and wrapped my arm around her waist, leading her in to the bushes.

While I was watching intensely to see when Dez would leave, Ally was kissing my neck, sucking and biting wherever she felt like. My lungs were burning, but I enjoyed the feeling.

My hands picked up Ally and sat her on my lap, wanting to complete the transaction as soon as I could before I died of the anticipation. I soon started to bite Ally's ear and tugging on it, loving the little moan she gave out.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Dez get in to my truck and start the car. My eyes closed solemnly― we were so close to being caught, that it turned me on even more than ever before.

To ensure that Dez wouldn't catch a glimpse of us, I pushed Ally down on the grass, me falling on top of her. Ally's hands wrapped around my neck and she began to tug at the ends of my hair as I kissed her fiercely with no sense to be traced.

"He's almost gone, baby," I whispered whilst my hands flew up her shirt to grip her boobs through her bra, "just a few more seconds." Ally moaned in response, sticking her hand in my loose pants and gripping my manhood through my underwear, causing a muffled moan to erupt from me.

Today was going to be one of the best days of my life, and I was right about that.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

It's been a week since Austin and I had sex for the first time, and I couldn't get enough of him. We decided to keep this a secret, considering that if my dad knew that I was dating Austin, he wouldn't let us spend time alone. If Trish and Dez knew, then Dez would have some terrible feelings towards me once he figures out what sex is, and Trish would be constantly asking me about it, bugging me non-stop. We also couldn't let Austin's Dad know, I mean, the guy doesn't like me already!

So far, Austin and I have been pretty good about keeping the façade that we were just friends. Whenever we said that we would be practicing songs, we would write a song, then have sex when we would have a moment where we would look in to each other's eyes.

Sometimes he would drive me to school early, just so we would make out in his car behind the school until we heard the warning bell.

His kisses made my heart flutter, his touch made me go crazy. His eyes would make me say something stupid when I would opened my mouth. His smile made me feel like I beat the odds from one to a billion. His breath against my skin made my hair stand up. His voice seemed so foreign, like I was hearing it for the first time, making me fall in love with it each and every day.

And the best part is…I feel like whenever I look at him, it's the first time, so it's always love at first sight.

I smile every single time I catch him looking, biting my lip to prevent me from squealing. The little winks he would give me when he would say something about what our plans were in front of our friends, the tight hug he would give me when he says "goodbye," when he would play footsies with me under the table, when he would squeeze my knee while complimenting me, when he would give me a half-smile while leaning against the locker next to mine.

God, how did I ever get so lucky?

* * *

Right now, I was in the study hall, reading my calculus textbook for the fourth time to prep for the semester exam. I knew each lesson as well as Trish goes through jobs.

Looking through the paleontology section, I decided to start studying for my world history exam. Nobody came here, except for sexual partners who didn't want to get caught by the librarian who always slept through everything.

Suddenly, my eyesight blackened and warmth surrounded my face. I smiled widely.

"Hello," I chirped, already knowing who to expect as I turned around. Sure enough, Austin wore the same smile across his face.

I stood up on my tip-toes and pecked his lips lightly, turning back to the books.

Austin hugged me from behind, intertwining his hands and resting his head on the crook of my neck. He sighed, happily, and began to sway us back and forth.

"So," he said, kissing my cheek multiple times, "you have any plans tonight?"

I turned around and gave Austin a kiss that lasted for a few seconds. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him with my lips parted, glad that I was wearing red lipstick today. I was _so_ going to leave some stains on that pretty face of his.

Breaking away from the kiss, I knew what was going to happen if we continued, and I want to think of the library as a place for studying, not for sexual intercourse.

"We should probably go somewhere else if we're going to continue this," I spoke against his lips, intentionally biting his bottom lip and rolling it against my teeth.

"Why?" Austin said, "no one ever comes in the paleontology section." He chuckled lightly, knowing that I was offended by the way I glared at him.

I had to face the truth, I could never stay mad at him. There was just something about him that drove me insane.

"Then, let's do it," I smirked at his widened eyes, excitement gleaming in his orbs.

He brought me down in a searing kiss, then pushed me up against the bookshelf, pinning me against the stand.

"You're never gonna be able to look at the library the same ever again."

* * *

**So…what do you think? As I was writing this, I was still getting suggestions about what I should put in the story, making me feel even more honored than I already am!**

**Once again, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. I can't believe it: I have only really two chapters and I have 50 reviews!**

**Question: If you wanted to be the main person of one movie, who would it be? Mine is Hermione Granger from ****_Harry Potter_****.**

**That one Moment: When you do something simple on the computer and your parents think that you're Yoda or something.**

**Quote By Me: "If you can't love yourself, then no one else will know how to love you."**

**Okay, so that's all I've got.**

**BYE!**


	4. Apparently, That's What's Going On

**Okay, since this story is rated M, and I'm not really cursing anymore, I'm finding a loop hole. What I'm doing is I'm going to other M stories, highlighting the needed curse word, copying it, then pasting it onto my story whenever I feel like it's needed. So…yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"Trish," I deadpanned, adjusting the phone in my hand so the speaker was aligned, "why on Earth would I be dating Austin?" Luckily, she couldn't see my flustered face and the little beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead.

I heard the Latina sigh through my phone. "It's just that you guys have been spending more time _alone_ together lately. That, and you both seem happier. It all adds up!"

We had been talking for the last fifteen minutes, and somehow, she had brought up the subject about Austin and me and how we've been inseparable lately. I was lying down on my bed, under the covers, not wanting to leave them this Saturday afternoon. Trish was taking a "break" at her job over at the smoothie cart.

"That isn't the case―may I remind you when Austin and I thought the same thing about you and Dez?" My hand rested on my stomach as I spoke. Lately, I've been having some problems, like having hot flashes and nausea. Maybe I'm getting menopause.

"Then if that's the case, then who are you secretly dating, and what is Austin's secret?" The excitement in her voice rose by every word. Trish loves gossip, and that was another reason that I couldn't tell her or Dez anything. "Oh my god, are you dating Keith from biology? Girl, I told you not to give in to him!"

"I'm not dating Keith," I said, "and Austin does have a secret, and I do have a secret boyfriend."

"Who is it?" She asked anxiously.

I smirked. "I'm not telling you," I said in a sing-song voice, satisfied at the face that she nor Dez have been able to figure out Austin's and my secret relationship with each other.

Trish gasped. "Let me give you a heads-up, your boyfriend's cheating on you with some other girl!" I could hear her chair moving. "Hold on a second," she told me, then put her hand over the phone. "_I'm using today and tomorrow's break all in one!…what do you mean I can't do that?_"

While waiting for her rant with her boss, I yawned multiple times. I've been getting decent sleep, but lately, I've just been more tired than usual.

_Maybe Trish won't notice if I hung up,_ I thought.

Hitting the "call end" button on my touch screen, I snuggled deeper under the covers and my eyes fluttered until they were shut.

* * *

"_Ally, Alls, wake up,_" a soothing voice whispered in my ear, bringing me out of my short dream. It was a nice one. It was about Austin and me, when we were grown up, and there were two little kids running around us. Everybody was wearing white and we were getting ready for a picture to be taken of us. We were on a grassy hill, sitting on a red and white checkered blanket that was shaded by an oak tree. The sky was a beautiful blue, and there were big, puffy, white clouds in the sky.

There was a little girl with straight, blond hair, which was pinned back in two white barrettes Her hazel eyes had this beautiful sparkle in them that made anyone think that she was an angel from heaven, even though she was. She wore white dress shoes, which were new, but she had already managed to get some dirt stains on them. The little girl had two pearl bracelets on her wrists, and a pearl necklace around her smooth neck. There was a boy with light, brown hair and dark, brown eyes. His teeth were almost perfect, except for the missing two teeth in the front. His white polo was buttoned to the very top and he was very careful not to stain his white pants, but he still ran around.

I gently stirred awake, my eyes barely opening, but I could still make out a blob of bright, blond hair. I smiled a little bit at the sight. Even though I didn't want to wake up, I was glad I was able to wake up to someone who made me happy in the dream. I had always dreamed of kids, and who would be better to father them than Austin himself?

"What time is it?" I asked Austin whilst he kicked off his shoes and joined me under the warm blankets, snuggling next to me and invading my personal space, even though I didn't mind. In fact, having him this close to me almost made me want to rip off his shirt and attack his amazing body with my hormonal one. My breathing became shallow as I admired every inch of his neck that had a few light hickeys on them. I wanted nothing more than to make them even darker, to be able to show the world that he was _mine_.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon….have you really been sleeping this entire time?" He looked at me with skeptical eyes. He knew, just like everyone else, that I always woke up at about 8:30 every Saturday morning. No earlier, no later.

Is it possible that I don't care about when I wake up as long as he's next to me?

After a few seconds, no one said anything. I didn't want to break the contact, and Austin was evidently confused, considering he shot me a bewildered glance and his thick eyebrows pushed together. He gave a smile, wondering what my next move was going to me. Let's just say that it was going to be a _move_.

I stretched out my limbs and wrapped them around Austin, my arms around his neck, and my legs tangled with his, bringing him closer to me than before.. "I guess I did," I whispered, kissing him softly then resting my head in the crook of his neck, leaving little, light kisses everywhere I could touch. I loved having someone that was so sexy, yet they were also there for you. I guess perfect guys don't exist only in books. I couldn't just attack him sexually with no given reason. I had to lead him up to the main event with a few opening acts.

Austin's breathing became heavier with each passing second, symbolizing what he was feeling. His skin began to heat up and I could feel his heart beating quicker than before with my lips that were biting his sweet spot. "You know you have to get out of bed, right?" He stalled, eyes closing and his arms wrapping around my waist, taking the hint that I wanted no space between us.

I took a moment to think of a way that I wouldn't have to comply to answer that question. "Is my dad here?" I looked up at Austin and batted my eyelashes at him, giving a little pout after I licked my lips seductively, giving him a few quick kisses on the lips, then pulling away.

Suddenly caught in the moment, he said, "N-n-no." His beautiful hazel eyes were studying mine intensely, causing the atmosphere in the room to thicken and the temperature rise.

We both knew what we wanted to happen, and since no one was here to stop us, then we could do whatever we wanted.

"Good," I said, then smashed my lips in to his, breathing sharply through my nose and tugging on his hair. We tilted our heads to the left and crushed our lips against each other. I sucked on his lips, rolling them between my teeth every so often, loving the fire burning in my stomach and the moans that came from Austin as I wrapped him around my finger even more.

Enhancing the kiss even further, Austin's hands roamed all over my barely-clothed body.

Did I mention is was still wearing my skimpy lingerie piece that barely covered me?

I crawled on top of Austin, still under the covers, and straddled him, my hands going from his fire-hot hair to under his white muscle shirt. I gave a slight moan in the kiss when Austin's squeezed my ass, and he took that as the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, but not before I could clench my teeth together. Hearing the groan that he gave, I smirked. I _so_ had him wrapped around my finger now.

My hands travelled under his top and around his glorious abs until I grabbed his nipples with my fingernails and pulled until he gasped. I took this opportunity to shove my tongue in his mouth and massage his tongue with mine.

Austin tried to take dominance, but I wasn't giving up. I wanted this, and we're gonna do it _my_ way.

* * *

"Hey, Alls?" Austin asked, his hands resting under his head and wiggling slightly under the thin, white sheet that hung low on his naked hips.

"Yes?" I whispered, placing my head on the crook of his neck and drawing shapes on his chest. I had my white sheet wrapped around my body, covering my boobs.

Austin and I had just finished Round 4 and we were both a little exhausted. Well, I was. Austin was begging me for another round, but I just wasn't up to it, no matter how turned on I was.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" He turned around to face me and pecked me on my forehead. Oh, how cute, he thinks I can walk after what just happened.

"Sweetie," I said, "it's gonna be kind of hard to make you a snack when I can barely stand."

Wait, I've got an idea.

"Why don't you make me a sandwich?"

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Right now, Ally and I are driving to the venue where we're performing, but she got _very_ hungry, and she yelled at me until I pulled up to the nearest gas station. She demanded that we went inside and got something to eat, since she was craving every thing on the planet. What's up with her lately? Is this what happens to people who are having sex a lot?

"All right, what do you want?" I asked her, locking the car and catching up to her. "Quit running!" I yelled. Geez, she doesn't even run this much in P.E..

"Oh, can I have a doughnut? NO, I want some sour gummy worms! Wait, can I have a fruit cup? Oo, can we get some gum? Oh look, they have _Girl's Life_ magazine's latest edition here!"

Jesus.

"How about you get a _Gatorade_ and a chocolate long-john?" Hearing her giddy laugh, I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Ally walked around the store with a blue _Powerade_ and a strawberry long-john. Way to change the order, Alls. Once her eyes set on the latest edition of _People _magazine, she started to squeal and bounce up and down on her toes.

"Oh my goodness," she said, "Princess Kate had a baby! Oh my god, he is just _so huggable_! And he has the cutest little cheeks that you just want to pinch! Austin," she turned to me and looked at me with those big, brown eyes of hers. "Do you think we could babysit your cousin Megan while she's still a baby? Pretty please with an Ally on top?" And…now we must leave. Screaming, pooing, I just can't deal with that right now. I'm a rock star!

I quickly grabbed the contents in Ally's hands, set them on the counter to pay, whipped out my wallet, and began the wordless process. I didn't say anything, but Ally was eyeing the doughnut seductively and the cashier was snickering at us.

I _really_ hope he didn't recognize us.

As I grabbed the small, plastic bag, the guy looked at me and said, "Girls and their times of the month."

**Ally's POV:**

I eavesdropped on the conversation between Austin and the clerk, and it got me to thinking. When was my period supposed to be?

Let's see, my period last month was…

Oh my god, I didn't have a period last month!

YES!

But…why didn't it happen?

FUCK.

* * *

"Trish, _please_, you have to do this for me!" I begged, I've been fucking begging this fucking Latina ever since we were alone in my dressing room, which was thirty fucking minutes ago.

Why doesn't she just do what I say? Come on, I'm a nice person, and I've always done what Trish wants me to do ever since we met, so she should do the same for me!

The curly-haired girl looked at me with weird eyes.

"Why the hell do you want a pregnancy test? It's not like you've gone past second base with anybody." She crossed her arms and looked at me with amusement in her eyes. Oh, but little did she know that I was probably pregnant, and she was earning her spot on my hit list.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the carpeted floor. I couldn't tell her about Austin and me, no, that would be a big mistake. I had to find a loop hole out of it. But how…?

"Um," I stuttered, "you see…I'm…uh…just messing around! Yeah, I was just going to see if it would actually say that I'm a Virgin Mary. Who knows? My fatherless child could be the next Jesus!" Mimicking her actions, I crossed my arms and gave her my most convincing smile, hoping that she would agree.

Trish looked down, then back at me, then to her purse, then to my stomach, then back to me.

"Fine," she said, "I'll do it."

* * *

"Okay," I instructed, coming out of the bathroom, "we have to wait for five minutes, then it'll give us the results." I sat down on the dull green chair that had brown polkadots. Staring at the little white stick, it became difficult to breathe. This tiny thing in my hands decides my future. If it's positive, then I'm having a child.

I looked down at my stomach and put my hand on it, smiling in apprehension. I could have a little Austin and Ally in me right at this moment! I hope that he or she has Austin's hair and my eyes. Austin's dashing looks, and my brains.

I had always imagined that I would have my first child _after_ marriage, and that's the way I planned it. I'm honestly petrified that I could be pregnant at 17 years old. I can't even go to college if what I'm thinking is true.

Then, my worst fears came to mind.

My parents are going to be so mad at me! I wouldn't be surprised if they called me a whore and kicked me out of the house right then and there.

Then…I would be raising this baby all by myself. Austin's parent's wouldn't allow him to be with me anymore. Mimi already knows that we had sex that one time, but that's it! Besides, that was like, four months ago. I'm pretty sure she won't be convinced that we had a four month old child inside of me without a bump showing.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come―" Trish and I chorused together, but were interrupted by the door opening.

"Ally Dawson, you're on in thirty seconds." One of the crew members told me anxiously.

Trish looked at me, took the test out of my hands, and started pushing me out the door.

I turned to look at her with worried eyes. "Will you tell me the results as soon as the concert's over?" Someone handed me a microphone, but I thanked them while still looking at Trish.

Giving me a weird smile, she promised that she would. "I still don't see why you're worried so much," she said.

* * *

"_Do you remember at all?_

_People walkin' hand in hand_

_Can we feel that love again?_

_Can you imagine at all?_

_That we all could get along_

_And we all could sing this song_

_Together_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Oh oo whoa oh oh oh oh"_

I strut across the stage, temporarily forgetting what had been clouding my mind for the past few hours. All I did was focus on Austin as we sang together in front of 9,000 people.

Dancing closer and closer to each other, Austin and I held eye contact the entire time. His gorgeous eyes giving me visions ever so often of a little child with those same eyes. One who would sit in my lap while we watched _Transformers_ on TV.

I could be holding one in my body right as we speak.

Just the thought of it scared me. What if the test was positive? What if I was carrying an unborn child right as we speak? What if my entire future is about to change?

What if…what if Austin will leave me?

Austin's eyebrows furrowed at me, he could obviously tell that something was wrong, so he subtly made his way over to me, lowered his mic to his side, and yelled in my ear.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I looked at him, did my best to nod convincingly, but I failed, seeing as he gave me a pointed look.

Trying to distract him, I started singing.

"_If we could throw away the hate_

_And make love last another day_

_Don't give up just for today_

_Life would be so simple._"

Soon enough, Austin joined in.

"_And they may talk about us_

_But they will never stop us._" We stood next to each other, our chests almost touching, as we looked in to each other's eyes and got ready for the high note.

"_We'll keep, singin'!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Come on, we'll keep singin'_

_Singin' oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Do you remember at all?_

_People walkin' hand in hand_

_Can we feel that love again? _

_Can you imagine at all?_

_If we all could get along_

_Then we all could sing this song_

_Together._"

The audience broke out in to screams and applauses. I turned towards the front row, seeing that a little girl on her father's shoulders waved at me, so I smiled wide and waved back. The child had curly blond hair and bright, blue eyes. Her teeth were slightly crooked, but that didn't matter to anybody. It just made her even more adorable than her princess outfit and the pink, fuzzy crown that was on her head.

Breaking me out of my enamor, Austin grabbed my wrist and dragged me off of the stage. Waiting for us there were Trish and Dez who both had big smiles on their faces.

Hugging Trish tightly, I whispered in her ear, "What are the results?" I pulled away from the embrace, looking her dead in the eye, doing my best not to freak out.

Trish rolled her eyes at me.

"Congrats, Girl, you're apparently pregnant."

Oh god.

* * *

**I would like to acknowledge that I used the song ****_Together_**** by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo.**

**Also, I'm ****_so _****sorry for not updating for a while. The thing is, I'm sick again, so my mind is drawing a lot of blanks for the time being, which makes me even more grateful that you guys have given me ideas for the plot. So, thanks again!**

**Okay, I'm gonna give responses to reviews, something that I haven't done for this story yet.**

**Little-bit-of-auslly: Thank you so much!**

**Sibuna123: we can make that work, but we would have to go to the bathroom together so we wouldn't be attacked by a troll!**

**MusicAngel98: ditto here! I still haven't had my first kiss yet!**

**Question: embarrassing secret that you're willing to tell? I didn't know how to ride a bike until earlier this summer…but, now I'm riding about 8 miles every few days!**

**That one Moment: When your prediction was true and you go crazy.**

**Quote By Me: "Maybe if you were the person in your dreams, then they would come true. It**

**certainly wouldn't happen to someone who just sits around all day."**

**And that's all I got.**

**Also, ****_please_**** check out one of my other stories: ****_Will You Smile For Me?_**** It was my first story on Fanfiction, and I really hope you guys like it!**

**Review?**


End file.
